barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 20 Countdown
Top 20 Countdown is a Barney Clip Show that was released on March 10, 2009. Plot It's time to sing and dance to Barney's top 20 countdown of your favorite songs! Along with Baby Bop and BJ, Barney shows you how to sing and count at the same time and how to move your feet to some great beats. So grab a friend and sing along to some of the best songs like "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe" and the classic "I Love You." It's a musical adventure of learning and fun that the whole family will enjoy. Cast New Content Cast = *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Anna (Kelly Eichenholz) *Jeremy (David McKinzie) *Josh (Cameron Rostami) *Megan (Molly Wilson) *Sammy (Kenneth Ball) *Suzy (Chelsea Johnson) |-| Series Cast = *Angela (Demi Lovato) *Beth (Katherine Pulley) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Mario (Zachary Soza) *Miguel (Riley Morrison) *Nick (Grayson Vanover) *Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) *Scott (Alex Wilson) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Whitney (Kayla Levels) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Mr. Knickerbocker (Scene Taken from: "Let's Make Music!") #Good Manners (Scene Taken from: "Play Piano with Me!") #Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself (Scene Taken from: "Tea-riffic Manners") #The Wheels on the Truck (Scene Taken from: "Making a Move!") #Riding on a Bike (Scene Taken from: "Making a Move!") #The Airplane Song (Scene Taken from: ''Let's Pretend with Barney'') #Colors All Around (Scene Taken from: "It's Your Birthday, Barney!") #The Rainbow Song (Scene Taken from: ''Now I Know My ABCs'') #The Elephant Song (Scene Taken from: "Bunches of Boxes") #If I Lived Under the Sea (Scene Taken from: "Splish! Splash!") #The Doctor is a Friend of Mine (Scene Taken from: ''Happy Mad Silly Sad'') #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! (Scene Taken from: [[Barney's Colorful World!|''Barney's Colorful World!]]) #Mister Sun (Scene Taken from: "[[Let's Pretend with Barney (2004)|''Let's Pretend with Barney]]"'') #I Am Learning to Spell My Name (Scene Taken from: [[Now I Know My ABCs|''Now I Know My ABCs]]) #If You're Happy and You Know It (Scene Taken from: [[Movin' and Groovin'|''Movin' and Groovin']]) #One Two Buckle My Shoe (Scene Taken from: "You Can Count on Me!") #The Dino Dance (Scene Taken from: "It's Showtime!") #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (Scene Taken from: "Let Your Creativity Fly!") #The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance (Scene Taken from: "Play for Exercise!") #I Love You (Scene Taken from: [[Happy Mad Silly Sad|''Happy Mad Silly Sad]]) Trivia *This video marked: **The first home video to use the "Barney Theme Song", since [[Shake Your Dino Tail!|''Shake Your Dino Tail!]]. **The last appearance of Josh. **The only appearances of Jeremy, Sammy, and Suzy. *According to the insert in the video, ''Let's Make Music, this video was originally called "Barney's Musical Countdown". *This home video follows the same format as ''Can You Sing That Song?'', with a fixed audience and a similar set. It's possible that "Top 20 Countdown" was filmed around the same time. *Since the video claims to have twenty songs in the countdown, the "Barney Theme Song" doesn't count as one of the songs. *From the appearance of some of the cast members including Barney, this video was made way before 2009. In this video, Melanie and Amy both appear younger and have different names (Anna and Megan respectively). *The copyright for this video says "2008", revealing that it was completed months before it was released. *The theme song was made differently for this home video, there is no sound effects like the ones heard during seasons 7-9 and 12-13. The background is changed to purple with CGI-animated pieces of confetti. *This video was filmed in 2005. Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Barney Clip Shows Category:2009